Maximum Gravity is Strange-Z
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Interconnected universe AU. Dipper and Mabel's summer takes a 360-degree turn when they meet Max "Maxine" Caufield, the girl who can control time (and her friends), Maximum Ride; the literal chosen one her flock, and Bardock the first Super Saiyan. (Multi-crossover, takes place after The Save Arcadia Ending, DBZ after 2nd special, between books two and three MR, and throughout GF)


**Author's note: I am super sorry for not doing ANYTHING all summer, but hopefully this crazy crossover can remedy that somehow. Now universes used are as follows (If it wasn't already obvious from both the title and the description); Maximum Ride, right after book two, just before book three. Life is Strange, takes places after what I consider the 'good ending', not what everyone else does. I.E the one where SPOILERS Max saves Arcadia Bay instead of Chloe, resulting in her resetting the timeline, stopping the tornado. SPOILER OVER! Now her GF is Victoria in this simply because I ship them WAY to hard to be healthy.** ** _#ChaseFieldforlife, #Iamacrazyshipper!_** **Anyway that will be explained very soon in this chapter, along with several other things. Next is DBZ, this happens right after Bardock defeats Lord Chilled in the past, Side note DBZ is the only media here which is an actual crossover, being that that universe doesn't connect with the rest. Begins immediately after Dipper and Mabel's first adventure and will go until the end, might have a sequel if one is requested. Fair warning will contain Dipcifica, and ChaseField, along with the crossover ships of Max (R) X Warren (Maxxen? WarMax?), and Fang X Wendy (Fandy? Weng?).**

 **Before I forget i need to tell you that I changed some of the timeline of LiS and MR in order to make them fit in with Dipper and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls. The timeline goes like this: April 6th through May 31st Maximum Ride books one and two happened, then in the final weeks of June, the events of Life is Strange happen, making the event of snow even less plausible. Now that that's out of the way lets get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Gravity Falls, Life is Strange, Maximum Ride, OR Dragon Ball Z, or any of their affiliates. However I do own my own OCs and the plot of this story.**

Max "Maxine" (as she was known by her Girlfriend) Caufield glared at her best, and only, male friend as he held up the postcard. It was a Sepia-colored thing with a water tower on it, on which the words "Gravity Falls, a nice place to live" were embellished in an interesting font. "Max, come on! This place has been heralded as one of the most supernatural places in the world! This place would be literally perfect for us to go to find out about how you got your powers! And it'll be a fun way to spend our summer." Warren pleaded, as he'd been trying to for the entire morning.

"Warren, i'm pretty sure we have different opinions when it comes to fun ways to spend our summers. Where would we even stay if we decided to go there? She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, I've done some research on the town and figured out that there are a few hotels in the tourist town. I'm sure we could find a room to spend the summer in." He said a little nervously.

"OK, one problem." Max held up a finger, and Warren gave a bit of a sigh, he knew where this was going. "Victoria wants to spend the summer with me, and i'm pretty sure she doesn't want to spend it in a place so far north." She explained.

Now, how had the two girls gotten close enough to be in a relationship even though they had been bitter enemies only a few weeks prior?

Well, you see the two girls grew relatively close after Max put Jefferson away, thereby saving Victoria from his dreaded 'Dark Room', and as such Victoria thanked her for keeping her away from the Psycho. And in turn, Max offered her friendship...Probably in retaliation for getting her killed in the alternate events of _that_ week as she had warned about Nathan rather than the true monster; Jefferson. Within the final weeks if their term at Blackwell Max had grown close enough to Victoria for her to reveal everything about her powers, even paying homage to when she had told... _Her,_ in the alternate timeline by foretelling the future. Between both Victoria and Warren, Max had revealed everything, and even cried on some shoulders, about the whole ordeal. And this brought her closer to both than she had ever truly realized, and had brought Max and Victoria together in the end.

"Actually." Warren put a finger in the air, pleased that he seemed to have a counter for that. "I talked to her about it, and she agreed to come with us if you decide to go, so are you now?" He asked with an air of smugness.

"...Fine." Max said after a moment. "But only because i'm interested to see how 'supernatural' this town could be." As soon as the words left Max's mouth, Warren leapt up and pounded the air in a gesture of victory.

"Yes! Pack up, we Leave in." He paused and counted on his fingers. "Three hours! That should be enough time for you to pack, and for me to get everything in order." The nerd nearly flew out of the pseudo-Hipster's room. "See ya then Super-Max!" He said giving a mock two-finger salute, and yanking his phone out of his other pocket, presumably to call Victoria to let her know that they'd be leaving soon. He shut her door behind him, and Max was left alone.

There was a heavy feeling in her chest, as though things were about to get bad again; just like they did when the tornado was getting ready to hit again. It was so bad that she almost wanted to rewind and shut Warren down...But no, she would stick to her guns on this one. She'd try her best to not use her powers this summer. She looked at her camera... _'Just in case'_ She thought snatching it from her bed and positioning it to take a selfie.

 _Flash_

She removed the photo from the camera and shook it off, before taking a look at it. It was an OK picture, however the lighting was all off; She could of sworn that she saw a shadow of a triangle in the background, but as she turned to face her closet (Behind her) she saw nothing. It was odd, but probably a lighting glitch thanks to the poor light from her room.

She slid the photo and her camera into her bag, unaware of an eye blinking out of existence above her window...

 _Unspecified area, Wyoming. 3 miles above the sky, three hours later._

Maximum Ride couldn't help but to have a very bad feeling about where she was leading her flock towards, her mind told her to head in the opposite direction, that what they were doing was REALLY stupid, whatever Anne's paper's said about the 'Falls location' could wait right? They should have been on the other end of the world right now, in Germany, destroying the remainder of Itex. But, the creatures that she had described The School being able to make were terrifying; the notes weren't just talking about the usual genetic hybrids, rather they had talked about elements of the Supernatural; Creatures that shouldn't have existed separately being fused with human DNA, that was a power that Max REALLY didn't want them to have...But then, why did she feel like a total idiot by coming here? Perhaps it was because it was quite literally insane, creatures like monsters didn't exist right?

But then, the report Anne had was so detailed. It was creepy, and not something the bird-kid wanted to deal with in the future. So, she decided that she'd just do it now. Stop them before they can do anything; by going to Gravity Falls.

Max glanced behind her, at the rest of her flock and sighed. Hopefully nothing bad will happen that separates them this time.

What she didn't see was the look in Angel's eyes as they flew, the youngest member had a look of pure apprehension on her face. And behind her, a cloud in the shape of a lizards eye could be seen; only for it to disappear in a poof moments later. And then, everything was calm in the night.

 _Gravity Falls, two hours later._

Stanley Pines looked at his handiwork, and wiped his brow; the new 'Hotel Mystery' was finally finished. In reality it was a ramshackle room made out of wood bought off of Manly Dan that he and the kids had been working on all day. It actually wasn't that bad of a place to stay. Thanks to Mabel's decoration skills, and Soos' ability to repair things he had made a suitable (and cheap) living space for anyone who payed the price. It had nice comfy carpeting, a fixed and working AC unit, its own electricity (Taken from a repaired generator Soos fixed again), and nice wallpaper. The best part? It only cost Stan his day, and ten bucks. Now that it was finished he could start charging tourists to stay in it. He put the finishing touches on the door, which fixed the squeaky hinges, and entered the room.

It was moderately sized; enough to hold a TV, two beds, a desk and a lamp, and two dressers. It had an outdoorsy feel to it thanks to the pine tree wood that it was made of, and the beds were actually pretty comfy and clean considering he got them for free at the dump, and just washed them that day.

Dipper walked next to him and said, "Well Grunkle Stan, we did it. We made a hotel room." He said, clearly tired from helping his uncle all day.

"Hey, that's 'Hotel Mystery' to you!" The old man said in a kidding tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need Soos to get out and advertise this place using those flyers Mabel made, i'm thinking of charging thirteen bucks a week, 30 bucks for a full month, per person. This way I can make a lot of money, really quick." He said, leaving.

Then Dipper pulled out his Journal, Journal #3, and read a page about how destiny is a thing, and how one can determine something/one's destiny using a spell outlined on the page. Dipper read the spell, and put his hand onto the wall. Immediately the wall shifted into a strange image. It showed him, his sister, his Grunkle, and several people he didn't recognize. Below the picture were the words carved in a crude/ metal manor "Price was Here", the words and picture were only there for an instant, before they disappeared, leaving a very confused Dipper.

"Price was here... I wonder what that has to do with this place's destiny...?" Then he shrugged, deciding he'd find out soon enough, and left.

But what he didn't see was a wooden bandanna on the desk, nor did he see the wooden stuffed animal angel form on the bed, nor did he see the camera that formed on the dresser. No, all Dipper saw was the picture, and the words...Words that would have much more meaning than he knew.

 **Author's note: Phew, all done. Don't worry we'll be getting to Bardock next chapter ;). But he and the flock aren't due to meet the twins till later. Chapter three maybe ;), anyway hope you enjoyed this slow beginning, and anyone who can determine the hint of "Price was Here" that I dropped will be receiving internet cookies! Anyway, next time Max C and co. will have their first interaction with Stan and the Twins, the first of many. If you enjoyed please leave a review (Its free) or like and follow the story (Though I prefer to here what you think about the story through reviews, any work). And**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
